Jayfeather's Late Night Adventure
by Wudaiwarrior
Summary: Jayfeather is very bored and decides to use his power for fun and crazy stuff happens
1. Thunder Begins Now!

**Jayfeather's Late Night Adventure**

**Dedicated to everyone who had a really crazy dream last night!**

**Summary:** Jayfeather decides to have a little fun with his powers while the clan's asleep. He drags Yellowfang along and... Well, crazy stuff goes down!

**Warning,there will be lots of screaming going on!**

**Rating:**T Just to be safe...

I don't own Warriors or any of the shows that will be refrenced/parodied. Enjoy!

It was sunset in the ThunderClan camp. Everyone was going to bet after a long day of border patroling, hunting and screaming at each other. Even Brairlight, who was nearly an insomniac, was turning in early.

"Goodnight little brother." yawned Lionblaze and Hollyleaf in unison

"See ya tomorrow." said Dovewing and Ivypool

"Uh. I have the power to do almost anything and I am so bored it's not funny. I might as well become the next Rock." Jayfeather sighed

Somewhere in the tunnels... "Achooo!" sneezed Rock

"Wait I know, why don't I see what everyone dreams about. It would at least give me something to do. I think I'll bring Yellowfang, Spottedleaf says she's only so grumpy because no cat takes her with them on any trips."

A bright light flashed outside the den before Yellowfang crashed in. Amazingly no one woke up or even twitched in thier sleep.

"What lie did Spottedleaf tell you! I am not grumpy because Bluestar didn't take me to the Digimon World Contest or that Silverstream took Redtail instead of me to see the air riding competition in Dreamland, or any thing like that!" she cried

"Well, I am going on an expedition Yellowfang and you're my right hand cat. We're going to walk in everyone's dreams, starting with Mousefur."

On the inside, Yellowfang squealed like a kit. On the outside she just nodded. So slowly the troublemaking duo crept to the elder's den. They slipped right next to Mousefur and, using Jayfeather's power, jumped into the old she-cat's dreams.

"Watch out General Bluestar! I'm gonna get you!"

Jayfeather open his eyes to see the world whizzing by at a dizzying pace. He was flying! Yellowfang saw she was on a yellow cloud, and the driver was a cat in twoleg pelts with spiky black hair.

"Excuse me, si-MOUSEFANG!" she screamed

"It's Gofang, miss. Get ready, we're getting close to the Redtail Ribbon Army's new base!" the dream version of Mousefang said

"I want off this crazy ride!" cried Jayfeather

Both Yellowfang and Jayfeather looked down to see they were wearing twoleg pelts too.

"Come on, Jayrin we're almost there! Yellowchi say something to him!" said Gofang

And with that they jumped off the cloud, and landed in Bumblestripe's dream.

"That was weird. Yellowfang, this might have been a bad idea." Jayfeather whispered

Just then, Yellowfang spotted a little ring in the grass.

"Hey! look at this, Jay! It's perfect for my collection of twoleg junk!" Yellowfang said

"GIMMIE THAT!" howled Bumblestripe in a monk outfit "I am the Xiaolin dragon of Earth! The Ring Of The Nine Dragons belongs to the XiaolinClan side!"

"Ring Of The Nine Whats?" asked Jayfeather

"Never mind that! Finder's keeper's! It is mine! Ruuun!" screeched Yellowfang pushing Jayfeather as she ran

"Fist Of Tebigong!" the Xiaolin cat roared

The earth started to spit open with a thundering crack. The dream-walking duo fell through, dropping the ring.

"Noooo! My Ring Of The Thingies!" howled Yellowfang

The cats fell into Sandstorm's dreams and into a big stadium.

"The Grand Pokemon ShadowClan Finals start now! In the blue corner, it's Sandstorm Ketchum! In the red corner, it's Ravenpaw!" Mistystar the Announcer crowed

"Let's go Infernape!" cried Sandstorm

"Umbreon, stand by for battle." said Ravenpaw

Jayfeather sighed in relief, they could just sit back and enjoy the fight. He blinked and looked down to see bright yellow markings on his black pelt.

_Wait, I don't have a black pelt with yellow... Oh badger droppings."_ Jayfeather thought _**I**__'m the umbreon thing._

"Jayfeather, we're the pokemon!" shouted Yellowfang the Infernape

"Infernape, use flamewheel!"

"Umbreon, counter with dark pulse."

"What's going on?" Yellowfang asked as she started spinning "I've learned fire-style jutsu,Lionheart was right!" she cried

"Watch out! Hiyah!" warned Jayfeather

He hit with lightning speed, but it didn't leave a scratch on Yellowfang.

"Infernape, use bite!"

Yellowfang closed her eyes and lunged for Jayfeather's arm. When she opened them, they were in another dream.

"Hi. I'm Cloudtail Della Robbia. That over there is Graystripe Stern,Brightheart Schaeffer, Mistystar Ishiyama and Firestar Belpois. That over there is my little Kiwiclaw..."

"No. I am not going on Lyoko." whispered Yellowfang

But, about five minutes later, they absolutely were, and Jayfeather was having a ball.

"Wheeee! I rock these bloks." Jayfeather shouted

He swung from branches, smashing Xana's monsters with one hit. They gray tom bounded off rocks and flew through the air. He soared like no other and evereyone was amazed except Yellowfang.

"That's it! We are going, Jay." she growled

With that she pushed him off a cliff and into reality.

"Jay, Jayfeather, wake up!"

Lionblaze and Briarlight were staring in Jayfeather's face.

"You look like you had a bad dream." Briarlight said

"Tell me about it!" he moaned

Then, somewhere in StarClan, Yellowfang laughed.


	2. Whitestorm in WindClan

Chapter Two:Whitestorm and WindClan

Author's note: I got a comment about how much you guys like the story, so the adventures will continue. Enjoy!

Jayfeather was waiting on the border of WindClan for his pals. _What could be taking Yellowfang so long? I only asked her to bring a friend this time around..._Jayfeather thought anxiously, not aware that the StarClan cats were right behind him.

"Here we are, Jayfeather." Yellowfang said

"Hi, Jayfeather! It's me, Whitestorm!" Whitestorm screeched "Where are going this time? Did you know you and Yellowfang's late night quests are the talk of Starclan?"

"We're going to WindClan mouse-brain! That's why we're on the WindClan border!" shouted Yellowfang

"Come on you guys, I want to get this over with. We're gonna visit Onestar's dreams and Ashfoot's, then we head for RiverClan." said the skinny gray tom

"Aw. Can't we stick around longer than that?" asked Whitestorm

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."  
"Because why?"

" I'm too old for this." Yellowfang muttered draging the two toms into Onestars dreams.

Onestar's dreams were suprisingly wet, very wet. The trio looked around, they were underwater!

"Piiii! I'm Onestarfy!" said a yellow cat with sunglasses and five legs

"Look! I'm a ninja! A blue ninja!" cried Whitestorm

"Of course, Kitanastorm, you and Shurikitfang are the best ninja cats in all of PufftopClan!" shouted Onestarfy

"Well, why am I a clam-type thing?" asked Jayfeather

"You were born that way Moefeather." said the Prince of PufftopClan

"Okay, Moefeather says we leave before Moefeather gets downgraded ever more.." said the clam cat sulkily

"Aw. Okay..." Yellowfang and Whitestorm say sadily

"Do you realy have to go? SquirtClan was going to preform... Well, you need to take the fun way out."

Onestarfy grabbed the trio and placed them into a rickety, old mine cart. He slammed into it, sending the cats bouncing forward.

"AAAHEEEEEEEEEEE!"screamed the ThunderClan cats

Rocks fell off the celing, speeding down onto the cart like hail. The track swayed and shook as the mine cart thundered past on it's three old wheels

"IT'S GOING TO FALL OF THE TRACK!" screeched Yellowfang

Whitestorm and Jayfeather looked behind them to see a huge wave chasing them down the track. Which, at this point, was coming apart at the screws.

"LEAN LEFT! BLECH!"shouted Jayfeather before some water shot into his mouth

The water sweeped under the cart and tossed it over a wall of stone and into Ashfoot's dream.

"Yo. I'm Yusuke Ashfoot. Welcome to Sarayashi Junior High School, that over there is Hiei Runningwind.

_Oh no,_ thought Jayfeather _this can not be good..._

"DEMON!" cried Whitestorm

He hastily dragged Yellowfang and Jayfeather out into reality.

"Aw. I didn't get to use Spirit Gun!" cried Yellowfang

"How could you? You can't even make a gun with your fingers!" said Jayfeather


	3. Ride the RiverClan Tide

**Jayfeather's Late Night Adventure-Ride the RiverClan Tide**

**Rating-T just to be safe!**

**Summary: Jayfeather, Yellowfang and Whitestorm travel across the border to RiverClan. What could go wrong, right?**

Whitestorm started talking in a deep, very gruff voice when the cats reached the border.

"Last time on WarriorBall Z, our noble friends-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Yellowfang, still dripping from Onestar's dream

"Okay guys, let's get going. We want to get home, right Yellowfang?" asked Jayfeather sarcasticaly

"NO! I NEVER GET TO GO ANYWHERE!" she screamed

"So let Whitestorm finish his narration." he said

"Fine..." Yellowfang growled as they jumped into the camp

"Our noble friends traveled through the wonders in WindClan. What will they find today? Stay tuned, and don't touch that remote! Let's start the amazing new episode of WarriorBall Z!"

"Come on! Lets go to Willowshine's dream!" called Jayfeather

As the jumped in, Yellowfang felt something scaly under her. Something thing, though and very scaly. Then, Whitestorm started singing. _I hate this mouse-brain's singing. _She opened her eyes and looked around. _We're flying again! No more Redtail Ribbon mess! Wait, I'm on a lizard... No, Goosefeather told me flying lizards are dragons... AND THAT DRAGONS EAT CATS! _ She flailed around untill Whitestorm hugged her.

"Oh, she's cool and hot like a frozen sun. She's young and fast, she's the chosen one."

Jayfeather joined in with his squeaky voice, smiling as Willowshine also joined in as they soared over New YorkClan.

"Hey people we're not braggin'. She's the RiverClan Dragon! She's gonna stop her enemies with her kitty powers! Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burnin' dragon fire! She's a real live wire!"

Mothwing and Mistystar flew past in thier own neon blue and gold dragon forms, singing along.

"RiverClan's Dragon! RiverClan Dragon! Her skills are gettin' faster, with Mothwing her master."

Now four more dragons, Icewing the white dragon, Pikepaw the brown dragon, Duckpaw the orange dragon and Leopoardstar the rainbow dragon, sailed in to sing too.

"Her destiny, watch out G, showtime baby, it's the legacy! RiverClan's dragon! RiverClan's Dragon! Yeah!"

"Now let's sing some more!" Jayfeather and Icewing said.

The two started singing "Everyone makes mistakes at 's not something 't waste these scars."

"Oh, I know that song!" said Leopardstar

"Dare datte shippai wa suru nda" everyone started singing Japanese with them,"Hazukashii koto kizu o muda ni shinai arukereba ii"

"Rap time!" screeched Mothwing

Whitestorm started to rap in Japanese, "Sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi,Hiroki sora ni kao age ni ame ga futtara hito yukusaki wa kaze fuku mama no matotteru kizu o muda ni shicha ni kunshou kizami ikoukai kokkara ga show time!"

"Okay,NOW STOP!" screeched Yellowfang "I HATE WHITESTORM'S RAPPING VOICE!"

Her shouts startled Willowshine, who jerked upward sending everyone into Rushtail's dream.

"Greetings, I'm Zed Rushtail and welcome to Calm.." he kept talking on while Jayfeather looked around

"Oh no," Jayfeather whispered,his ears flattening "Lionblaze always talks nonstop about this place. Come on, l wanna go, let's go."

"AWWWW!" Whitestorm and Yellowfang cried

But Jayfeather dragged them both out and into reality.

**Author's Note: All the chapters will contain about two weird dreams. Sorry this is so short, but I have big plans for ShadowClan...BIG PLANS! I will properly write about RiverClan at a later date.**


	4. The Village Hidden in the Shadow

**Jayfeather's Late Night Adventure-The Village Hidden in the Shadows**

**Summary: **After thier short trip in RiverClan, the trio go to ShadowClan. They find out the 'Dark Hearts of the Forest' aren't really too bad at all!

**Rating:**T

"Why do we have to go to ShadowClan?" asked Whitestorm "They're all grumpy-tails like Yellowfang. I want to visit SkyClan!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Yellowfang "My birth clan kicks tail!"

"Then, why did you leave again?" Jayfeather asked smuggly

Yellowfang sighed and kept walking. Once they reached the camp, Yellowfang took the team to Blackstar's den. Whitestorm was shaking and whimpering like a kit.

"Who knows what evil he dreams of? He could be dreaming about frolicking through his enimies insides. Or swimming in hot tubs filled with blood. Or-"

Whitestorm got cut off by Yellowfang's fist.

"OR RIPPING YOUR TOUNGE OUT AND PLAYING JUMP-ROPE WITH IT AND THEN STUFFING IT DOWN YOUR-!" she cried

"My Rock, people. Do we have to get so graphic?" Jayfeather interrupted "Can we just go?"

"FINE!" cried both of the cats, and in they went

Whitestorm looked down into a puddle nearby. He saw a tall black and white cat-plant thing staring back at him. The cat next to him had blue fur and a paper flower in her hair. On the left stood a black tom with crimson eyes. They all wore solemn expressions and black twoleg pelts with red clouds. Whitestorm was terrified of the mean looking cats.

"You mouse-brain! Stop shaking, that's us in the puddle." Yellowfang said

"Stop AkatsukiClan!"

A tall cat came running up to the trio. He wore a mask and had a bright green companion by his side.

"They look like they wanna fight..." whispered Whitestorm

"I'm Blackstar Hatake and this's Might Littlecloud." said Blackstar

"Hurray! I get to fight such mighty opponents as Zetsustorm, Konanfang and Itachifeather Uchiha!" Littlecloud said, pointing to each of them

"Okay. You wanna fight? Fine." Konanfang stepped forward, snarling

"Wow. you guys found some of the AkatsukiClan!"

Everyone turned around to see two cats staring them down from at tree. One with red eyes and Twoleg makeup and the other with a smoking stick in his mouth.

"Yeah. Thanks for showing up Kurenaipelt and Asumaclaw." said Blackstar

"Let's get on with it! Power of Kits!" cried Littlecloud

"Let's go." the ThunderClan cats said

" Dynamic Entry!" cried Littlecloud

Itachifeather jumped out the way at the last second and used Fire Style:Fireball Jutsu. The blaze tore up the land and eveyone had to scatter and leap to avoid it.

"Paper Shuriken!" cried Konanfang

Paper went soaring through the air. The razor-edged pieces slashed Asumaclaw in the foreleg and in the mouth.

"OUS! Tahe thisss," he said "Thah hurt!"

The dream Rowanclaw took out his weapons, two chakra blades. He dashed to Zetsustorm's side and cut him.

"Ow. DAMN THAT HURT." said Zetsustorm "Now it's your turn! YOUR GONNA GET IT!"

He lunged and snapped at Asumaclaw. Kurenaipelt jumped in the way with a death stare.

"Tree Binding Death!" the dream Tawmypelt cried

"Heh. Bet you can't see this coming!" cried Blackstar "Lightning Blade!"

He jabbed Jayfeather in the back and fried Konanfang too. Jayfeather whipped around, mad and sore. He looked at the burning Konanfang and nodded. Zetsustorm was screaming with his eyes closed, flailing around.

" AAAAAAAHHHEEEEEEE" he snapped out of it and used Kagero: Transitory Jutsu, "now please avenge me." he whimpered

"WEANIE! I'll use..." Konanfang took a deep breath in. "Shikigami Dance..."

She turned into paper shreds and floated through the air.

"Come on, Zetsustorm." said Itachifeather "That's our ride."

And with that they were gone.

"Wow! that was cool!" said Jayfeather, now in the real world

"Let's check out Rowanclaw's dream now, I feel bad for him." said Whitestorm "He got all messed up."

"Fine." said Yellowfang

Once inside, the ThunderClan cats saw they were in a large castle.

"And who are you?" asked a fat blue cat

"Leave them alone, King BrokenTeTeTe!" shouted a pink cat

"Kirowanclaw Of the Stars! How dare you try to stop me from capturing Dynafeather!" the dream Brokenstar roared

Jayfeather laughed, "I'm a bird! Whitestorm's a fish and Yellowfang's a hamster!"

He looked around and saw a humoungous ear of corn and wolf staring him down.

"HAH! DEFEAT MY DEMONS CHILIDOG2.1/2 AND COBGOBLIN II!" howled the king

"Kinestorm, Rickfang I need you two to get some fire from the kitchen and fast!" the Kirby-cat said

The hamster and fish looked at eachother with worry and confusion. The demons sneezed on them and the king laughed. Dynafeather spat fire on torches on the ground when he saw the others were clueless and snotty.

"Caw, there's fire over there...CHIRP!" he crowed

"Poyo! Poyeah!" said Kirowanclaw

"KIROWANCLAW, INHALE!" the three cat-things cried

"Fire Kirowanclaw'll get you now!" Rickfang said

The Star Warrior blasted the whole castle, sending the three ThunderClan cats flying into reality.

"TEAM THUNDER'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" yowled Whitestorm

"WRONG SHOW DUNDERHEAD!" cried Yellowfang


	5. The Cats Next Door

**SkyClan Next Door**

**Summary: Now it's one last stop to go! How will three ThunderClan kitties fare in the land of SkyClan? Apparently They RULE!**

**Rating:****T**

**"Now, I have a special thank-you for you, Jayfeather." Yellowfang declared "I'm gonna use my StarClan powers to let us travel across time and space! Where do you want to go?"**

**"I always wanted to walk in the new SkyClan's dreams." Jayfeather said**

**"Okay, SkyClan here we come!" Yellowfang shouted**

**She extended her claws and ripped a hole in the air. The trio leaped in the hole and slid trough time and space to SkyClan. Once they landed on the dusty floor Jayfeather stared in amazement at the land around him.**

**"Take that Palkia and Dialga!" Whitestorm shouted, pointing at the sky"We used your powers against you!"**

**A lightning bolt shot Whitestorm in the butt after he finished ranting.**

**"Come on, you two. We can visit the deputy, Sharpclaw, first. What smells like warm fresh-kill?" Yellowfang asked**

**"Whitestorm's tail!"Jayfeather explained as they walked into the gorge**

**As they made their way to the deputy's den, Whitestorm was explaining the history of SkyClan. Jayfeather thought Hollyleaf would explode when she heard that they had kittypets and thier own code.**

**"Now this is Sharpclaw everyone. Let's jump in!" Yellowfang cried **

**"Oh no! Twoleg clothes again!" Jayfeather complained "What could happen now?"**

**"Greetings, Sector T numbers 11-storm, 6-fang and 13. I had hoped they would send you as our reinforcements." said a brown tom with sunglasses "As you know, the Sinister Felines From Atop The Litterbox are coming today at noon."**

**"WHAT THE DARK FOREST?" Yellowfang and Jayfeather screeched**

**"Excuse numbers 6-fang and 13-feather, Number Oneclaw. You know how R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y. can get." Whitestorm said cooly**

**Yellowfang looked down in horror to see she was no longer a normal cat, but a cyborg.**

**"WHAT'S GOING ON?" she yelled**

**"Simple, we're going to use a basic candy-formation on the enimie. Here. " The snowy tom handed the others three strange contraptions "You two use the B.A.C.K.B.U.R.N.E.R.,C.O.R.D.E.R,and F.R.A.P.P.E. when we give the signal. I'll be riding in the G.O.G.O.-G.O.R.I.L.L.A in the back. Now the signal will be 'we're not gonna attack!' just so you know." **

**"Who is he and what did he do to Whitestorm?" asked Jayfeather**

**"I'm scared. The stupid level became too high in here." Yellowfang stated**

**A young she cat walked in the door. The looked like a kittypet, but smelled like a medicine cat. SShe too was clad in Twoleg garb. **

**"I'm Number Three-song!" she stated happily " I'm goona be leading you into battle today! Isn't that wonderful? I got a new pink G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. and we're gonna ride in H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P!" **

**A large robot bunny abruptly busted through the wall and Jayfeather screamed like a kit.**

**"Alright! In you two go!" Echosong's dream double said**

**The three cats hopped in and hopped away. Along the way, Jayfeather threw up and Yellowfang laughed so hard she cried.**

**"Here we are! Now we wait for the signal from Number Elevenstorm. Are you ready?" The cheerful she-cat asked**

**The two ThunderClan cats looked at each other and whispered in eachother's ears. **

**"Should we do it?" Yellowfang asked**

**"We have to, don't we?" Jayfeather countered**

**"It's making Whitestorm happy." Yellowfang muttered**

**Then Jayfeather nodded quickly.**

**"YES LET'S ROCK!" they answered with a spinning rainbow behind them**

**"WE"RE NOT GONNA ATTACK!" **

**"FOR THUNDERCLAN! FOR FREEDOM! FOR ICECREAM! HIYAAAAH!" **

**Jayfeather and Yellowfang busted out of the rabbit screeching and swinging. They shot their wepons in all directions howling battle cries. Whitestorm joined them and started yowling to the heavens as well.**

**"So we meet again, Sector T." said five eerie cats standing in front of them**

**"ATTACK GUYS!" shouted Whitestorm **

**"RIGHT!" said Jayfeather and Yellowfang.**

**The three leaped for thier targets and shut thier eyes. When they landed on the gorge floor a heartbeat later, they all sighed.**

**"Aw. I wanted to show you guys where I truly shine." said Whitestorm**

**"You still shine, it's an overly bright mouse-brained shine, but still a shine." Yellowfang said**

**"Even when you try to confort people, you insult them." Jayfeather said "We seriously think you're...cool. Uh...Elevenstorm."**

**"Well, what are we standing aroung for? We should visit more dreams!" Whitestorm said happily with the spinning rainbow**

**" Sorry guys. The sun's rising we all have to head home." Jayfeather said "Whitestorm, I delcare you an honerary reserve member of team Starfeather." **

**"Wake up! Who's a member of Starfeather now?" **

**Jayfeather blinked and turned around in his nest. It was Brairlight shouting in Jayfeather's ear.**

**"What happened to you last night? Did you battle evil? Did you win? Did you learn a new techinique?" **

**She pestered him until Mousefur came into the den.**

**"What's with the yelling?" she asked**

**"Nothing Gofang, go back to bed." Jayfeather answered**

**"How did you know about that?" she demanded**

**"It came to me in a dream." was all he ever said**


End file.
